(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure that joints a centrally located nose strap and two eye masks of swimming goggles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Swimming goggles or masks are commonly used in doing water activities, such as swimming in the sea or in a swimming pool. Besides the full face mask that is used in diving, most of the swimming goggles for water activities are made in the form of a pair of “eyeglass”, having two eye masks jointed by a centrally located nose strap.
FIG. 4 of the attached drawings illustrates a portion of a pair of conventional swimming goggles, which comprise two eye masks 50 of which only one is illustrated. The eye mask 50 is a transparent or light-transmitting cover or shield having a rim that has an outer edge and an opposite inner edge. The outer edge forms a head strap buckle to which a head strap (not shown) is attached. The inner edge forms a bent section 51 that is of fixed thickness. Through holes 52 are defined through the bent section 51. A nose strap 60 has opposite end jointed to the eye masks 50 by over molding so that the material that forms the nose strap 60 and that is soft fills into the through holes 52 of the bent section 51 to form material pillars 61. In this way, the eye masks 50 on the opposite sides of the nose strap 60 are connected together. Practical use of the swimming goggles of this type reveals the following disadvantages:
(1) The soft material of the end of the nose strap is filled into the through holes defined in the bent section of the eye mask in the over molding process to form pillars and during such a process, air entrains the soft material into the through hole, making the pillar insufficient in structural strength and easy to break.
(2) Further, the mold for carrying out the above mentioned process is very complicated, and this makes the manufacturing cost of the swimming goggle mold very high.